Babysitting The Little Devils
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Yuzuha is looking for someone to babysit the twins. Unknown to her, however, the twins have scared away every nanny that came to call. Little Devils, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin have some tricks up their sleeves when their mother finally finds a nanny for them.
1. chapter 1

Mrs. Hitachiin was pacing in her office, her phone held to her ear by her shoulder. Her two young sons, Hikaru and Kaoru, watching her from underneath her work desk.

"I just don't understand. My sons are absolute angels. What do you mean you have no nannies available? Oh, they're too afraid of a pair of seven year olds? I find that hard to believe." The fashion designer ranted.

From underneath the desk, the brothers glanced at their mother before glancing at each other and snickering. What the lady on the other end of the line had said was true. They had chased away every single nanny that dared to enter their home. Just last week, they had placed spiders in one girl's room (fake ones, of course) and scared her half to death. She left immediately.

Kaoru, the youngest of the two, turned to his brother. "Hikaru, do you think Mother will find another nanny?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Hikaru, the oldest, snickered. "I doubt it. No nanny would dare set foot in our house again." he laughed quietly.

Yuzuha continued to pace. Suddenly, she stopped. "You found one? Well, for goodness sakes, put her on!" she demanded.

At that moment, the twins looked at each other. Both wore identical incredulous expressions.

"Hello? Yes. My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin. Yes, I have two sons. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. Yes, they're twins. They're seven. Oh, they're the sweetest little boys. You shouldn't have any trouble with them. Alright. Alright, we shall see you in the morning. Yes, you too. Uh-huh, bye now." Their mother continued before hanging up.

The ginger haired boys looked at each other and smirked.

"They're absolute angels." Hikaru mocked in falsetto tone.

"You'll have no trouble with them." Kaoru continued, snickering. "That girl's in for a rude awakening." he said.

The older brother snickered quietly. "She obviously doesn't know who we are. Let's make sure she'll remember the name Hitachiin!" he cheered, holding out his tiny hand with his palm down.

The younger smiled gleefully and placed his hand on top. "Yeah!" they cheered.

Oh, what that nanny was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys!" Yuzuha called, standing at the base of the stairs. "Come here. The new nanny should be here any moment and I want you to meet her!"

"Coming, Mother!" The two chorused, dropping the toys they were playing with.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru. "You know what to do after I go downstairs, right?" he asked quietly with a devious smirk.

The younger twin mirrored his brother's expression. "Yep. Ice the stairs, put a bucket of egg yolks above the guest room door, put the remote control spiders in her room and make sure they have batteries." he recited with a grin.

"Right! See you downstairs. Oh, and make sure the maids don't catch you." Hikaru warned with a grin and a wink as he went downstairs.

"Alright, time to get to work!" Kaoru muttered with a smirk. He made sure his brother made it down the stairs before starting his first task. He got a bucket of ice and dumped it on the stairs.

"Kaoru, what was that?" Yuzuha called.

"Um, just toys." Kaoru replied, mentally cursing at himself.

"Alright, well, be careful." The fashion designer said.

"Yes, Mother." The youngest son called sweetly.

Hikaru turned his head in his brother's direction and mouthed "Careful".

Kaoru nodded and turned around to do the second of his tasks. He got an idea. He carefully made his way to the kitchen and got the butter and began slathering it on the vases and picture frames. He grinned at his work and began working on the egg yolks.

Meanwhile, Yuzuha began to get suspicious. "Hikaru, what is taking your brother so long?" she asked.

"He just wants our room to look nice for the new nanny." The older twin responded in a sickly sweet tone.

"Aw, that's sweet. That's what the maids are for, sweetie." The woman said, turning around.

"No! I-I mean, he wants to make sure the maids did their job." The eldest twin said smoothly.

By this time, Kaoru had gotten all of his tasks done. He grinned as he carefully made his way down to stand at his brother's side.

"Everything done?" Hikaru asked quietly as a car door closed outside.

Kaoru nodded with a grin. "Everything and more." he said with a grin.

Their conversation was cut short as a young woman was let into the manor. She was tall with long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties. "Hello, the Hitachiin family, I presume?" she asked in a perky tone of voice.

"Yes. I am Yuzuha and these are my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru. You must be Katrina." The ginger haired fashion designer said with a smile.

"Yes. My name is Katrina Moore. It's a pleasure to meet you. What a beautiful home!" The blonde replied with a smile.

"Why, thank you! I designed it myself." Yuzuha responded proudly.

"Oh, really?! You're an amazing decorator." Katrina enthused.

"Why, thank you. I am a fashion designer and an interior decorator." The ginger woman stated.

"Oh, really? That's amazing. Would you mind giving me a tour, Miss Hitachiin?" The younger woman asked.

"Of course. Boys, do you want to show Miss Moore your room?" Yuzuha asked, stooping down to the twins' level.

"Yeah! Come on!" The boys chanted, carefully making their way upstairs.

However, the moment Katrina set foot on the stairs, she slipped and fell on her butt.

This was just the beginning of what was in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins glanced at each other and snickered. Their first prank was a success!

"Miss Moore! Are you alright? What happened?" Yuzuha fretted, helping the younger woman to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Must've lost my footing. Haha, I'm such a clutz." Katrina replied with a nervous giggle and rubbing the back of her neck.

A mischievous grin was shared between the ginger haired brothers as they gave each other a silent high five.

They feigned worried expressions as their mother and a few maids helped the young blonde to her feet. Amber eyes met and smirks crossed the twins' faces as a single thought passed between them. _'Time for Phase two'_.

Katrina stood and brushed herself off. The rump area of her brown skirt was now black due to the wetness of the ice she had slipped on. 'What _the...?'_ she thought, feeling the cold wetness touch her skin. _'Water? But how? Rich people like the Hitachiin's wouldn't have leaks...'_ she thought.

That's when she noticed the smirk passed between the brothers. _'So, that's why the other nannies are afraid of them...Can't scare me so easily, boys.'_ The woman thought to herself with a smirk.

Hikaru grinned at Kaoru as the two raced up to their room with Katrina slowly following, carefully climbing to avoid slipping again.

Once the nanny had reached the summit of the staircase, she was met with the grinning seven-year-old twins.

"This is our room!" They chanted, leaning against the wall beside the door. The door was opened slightly already.

Katrina slowly opened the door. When it opened, she was greeted by a bucket of slime hitting her in the head. She heard suppressed laughter behind her and know it was the culprits of this little annoyance.

 _'So, that's how they want to play? I knew something seemed a bit fishy with those two. Well, two can play at that game...'_

Hikaru grinned. "Nice job, Kaoru!" he cheered in an excited whisper.

"Thanks, Hikaru. It was your idea though..." The younger twin said with a bashful smile. He was blushing slightly from his brother's praise.

"Boys?" Yuzuha called from downstairs. "Everything alright up there?"

"Yes, Mother!" The twins called back as they watched Katrina take the bucket off of her head, smirking.

Katrina smirked to herself as she faced the twins with a smirk of her own.

 _'It's On!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A** **uthor's Note: Whaaaat?! 2 chapters in one day? What is this madness? Well, I'm currently on my way home from a field trip with my French class. It's a 4 hour ride T.T. Needless to say I'm bored af. I wanted to watch Shimoneta but my phone had other ideas -.-. So, here you go.**

Amber and brown eyes met and seemed to say one thing. _'Two can play this game.'_

Katrina cleaned herself up quickly before carrying her suitcase to her room to change clothes. Big mistake. Just as she was starting to change her clothes, she saw something brown crawling ever-so-slowly towards her. When she looked at it, it stopped.

The thing began moving whenever the woman looked away. How did it know when she wasn't looking? Well, the twins can answer that. This particular spider had a small spy camera buried in its thorax. Needless to say, the boys could see everything Katrina Moore was doing.

"Haha, this is really going to scare her!" Kaoru cheered from his and Hikaru's hiding spot.

"Shh, quiet, Kao. We don't want her to find us." Hikaru whispered back. He watched their laptop screen, covering his younger twin's eyes as their nanny began to change.

However, the older twin's warning came to late. You see, the seven year olds crawled into Miss Moore's closet to hide. As the doorknob twisted, the boys tumbled out with their laptop landing close by and revealing their side of the camera.

"Ah-ha, just as I suspected!" Katrina exclaimed, crossing her arms over her tank top. "A couple of troublemakers." she said with a smirk. "Care to explain, you two?"

The twin devils exchanged a nervous glance and kept their mouths shut.

"Not talking, huh?" The blonde questioned. "So, you two _did_ have something to do with the other nannies' fear of this place." She said, holding both boys by their collars.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you." Hikaru jeered boldly from Katrina's right side.

"Yeah, you don't scare us." Kaoru added from her left, balling his tiny hands into fists.

"Put us down!" They demanded, crossing their small arms in sync.

"Not until you two explain why you would do this!" The nanny said firmly, glaring at them.

The twins shook their heads stubbornly with a huff.

Katrina smirked. "Fine." she said, dropping the boys. "Let's see what tonight brings." she said with an evil grin.

Hikaru ran to Kaoru's side, hugging him. The two saw their nanny's evil grin and shuddered and cowered together.

Just what does Katrina mean by that?


	5. Chapter 5

The night continued as normal. For the most part anyways. The Hitachiin siblings were on edge, however. Who wouldn't be after a threat like that? The boys were constantly looking over their shoulders.

Hikaru was almost sure that Katrina was just bluffing but Kaoru didn't seem convinced.

"Do you think Katrina was serious, Hikaru?" The younger twin asked in a small voice, looking at his brother with wide amber eyes.

"Of course not, Kao. She'd never do anything to us. She was bluffing." The aforementioned older twin said reassuringly. He smiled and put an arm around his timid counterpart.

Hikaru couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Dinnertime!" Yuzuha called from downstairs.

"Coming!" The boys called, scrambling out of their room.

However, they were met with something slippery. A banana peel, to be exact. Hikaru was the first to slip, causing Kaoru to slip as well. Of course, being so close to the stairs, they ended up sliding down the still wet stairs on their bottoms.

When the boys landed, they looked at each other in shock. They turned around to see Katrina laughing at the top of the slippery staircase.

Both twins looked at each other again. "No. Way." They said in unison.

"Boys! Come on, your dinner's getting cold!" Yuzuha called again.

"C-Coming!" Hikaru called back as he and his brother waddled into the dining room. Their walk resembled that of a penguin due to their chilled bottoms.

 _'This is war, Katrina Moore!'_ was all that crossed the brothers' minds as they tossed a glare at the blonde over their shoulders.

The girl responded with a big smile. _'Your move'_ her joyous grin seemed to say.

Babysitting just got real for the Hitachiin siblings.

 _'Bring it on, Moore. Bring it on.'_

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and crappy :P. It's 11:09 at night where I am and I'm combating a terrible case of Writer's Block at the moment. Hopefully chapter 6 will be better.**

 **Happy Easter Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, everyone! I haven't updated this story for almost a month. I've been busy with school and just life in general. I've also been combatting a nasty case of writer's block. I apologize if this chapter sucks. Thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story, it really means a lot. This has become my most popular story thanks to y'all!**

 **Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story XD**

It was later in the evening and the Hitachiin siblings were in their room, concoting a plan to get back at their nanny.

"How about the glue and soda can trick?" Kaoru suggested, pointing to the prank in the magazine they were reading.

"Nah, that's not enough to get back at her. Kaoru, this is war! We need something good!" Hikaru declared, throwing the magazine aside and putting his head in his hands.

The younger twin put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You're right. Don't worry, we'll think of something. We always do." he said quietly, smiling softly.

"Darn you, Moore!" The older twin shouted abruptly, standing up and pacing the floor. "She's too good, even for us! We need something new and devious!" he shouted.

Kaoru sighed and propped his head on his hand as he began to think. "I've got it!" he proclaimed.

"Really?! Well, spill it, Kao!" Hikaru said hopefully, grabbing his brother's shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"What if we put pepper in her food? Like, so much pepper that she sneezes so hard and breaks something important?" The younger twin suggested, smirking.

The older twin tapped his chin in thought. "That..That could work. Yeah, that could work!" He said with a grin. "Oh, Kaoru, you're a genius!" he said, turning to his twin and hugging him tightly.

"Ok, ok. Hika, I can't breathe." The younger ginger choked out and laughed.

"Whoops, sorry." The older ginger said as he let go of his brother, grinning. "We'll commence operation "Pepper Shaker" tomorrow at breakfast."

"Ok!" The younger said as they high-fived.

 _Prepare yourself, Katrina. This is a prank you'll never forget!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oh. My. God. I have not updated this fic in forever... Oopsies..._**

 ** _Sorry 'bout that . I've been SUPER busy with school and everything. I'm on Summer vacation now so YAY! :D_**

 ** _Here ya go, Chapter 7 of Babysitting The Little Devils._**

 ** _Knock, knock, knock_** came the sound of the next morning for the infamous twins. "Ugh, come in." The sleepy voices of the brothers chorused.

"Good morning, boys." Katrina Moore said as she entered the brothers' bedroom. "Mrs.Yuzuha has breakfast waiting for you two downstairs." she informed with a smirk.

"Alright. We'll be right down." The boys replied, sharing indentical devilish grins as the blonde nanny began walking away. They pushed the covers back and slowly got up.

The night before, the ginger brothers had requested that the cooks put extra pepper on Katrina's breakfast and that her coffee be rather...interesting.

 ** _-Flashback to the night before-_**

"Yeah...Yeah, that could work! Kao, you're a genius!" Hikaru cheered, hugging his brother.

Kaoru responded with a light blush and a snicker. "Come on, let's hurry. The cooks will be leaving soon." he urged, grinning as he waited for his brother.

"Right!" Hikaru replied with a devious grin. And with that, the twins were racing down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Once there, they were greeted by their now departing cooks.

"Good evening, masters. Did you boys need anything before we leave? A snack perhaps?" The head chef, Tatsuya, asked.

"We have a request from Miss Moore." The twins said in perfect unison in angelic-like tones. "She would like extra pepper on her breakfast, like, a lot. She would also like salt and wasabi in her coffee." they said, not missing a beat.

"Salt and wasabi in her coffee? Is she ill?" Tatsuya asked incredulously, looking at the brothers in disbelief.

"You see, Miss Moore is from California. That's in America." Hikaru began, smiling and looking at his brother to cue him to continue.

"Yeah. Salt and Wasabi is very common in American coffee. Especially in California." Kaoru added, smiling and looking back at his twin.

"Oh? Alright, it will be done. Good night, boys. We shall see you at breakfast. Sleep well." The elderly cook said, walking out with the rest of the mansion's cooks.

The devilish brothers smirked and snickered, high-fiving each other before scampering back to their room.

 ** _-End of Flashback-_**

Now, the boys were happily,making their way to the breakfast table. They made sure that Katrina was sitting across from them, next to a priceless family vase.

"Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" Yuzuha asked with a bright smile as she kissed her boys on the forehead.

"Yeah." The brothers said with identical grins. They were nonchalently glancing about, hoping Katrina had taken the bait.

Katrina, now making her way downstairs, smiled as she greeted the lady of the house. Her smile slowly faded to a smirk as her gaze fell upon the boys standing in front of her. _Something's not right.._ she thought to herself as she made her way to the table.

Her blue eyes examined her food, noticing the mountain of black that was formed on her eggs. She rolled her eyes and scraped what she thought was most of it off. She took her seat and watched as the twins and Yuzuha joined her.

The brothers sat beside each other with Yuzuha sitting to the younger twin's left. Hikaru sat on Kaoru's right with Katrina in front of him. This way, the results of their prank were in their sights at all times.

The nanny warily eyed the gingers in front of her, not trusting them for one second. She slowly took a bite of the eggs, getting a mouth of black dust. She coughed before sneezing. She took a swig of her coffee, hoping it would wash the spice down. Big mistake.

The minute the liquid hit her tongue, the salt in it made her gag and the wasabi burned her mouth from the inside. She spat it out, pushing her chair away from the table with a lot more force than she had intended. The vase behide her began to wobble before falling to the ground with a loud **_CRASH!_**

A scream was heard from Yuzuha as the vase was sent into a million different pieces. She broke down in tears as she got up and kneeled beside the mess. Her amber eyes glared towards the blonde.

The fashion designer spoke in a low tone that didn't seem to belong to her. "Moore, you're fired..." she said quietly, barely audible.

"M'am?" The nanny asked timidly, the burning in her mouth forgotten.

"YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT!" The ginger woman screeched, pointing to the door, her amber eyes filled with tears and rage.

At their mother's yell, the boys suppressed their ill concealed giggles and looked at each other. _Uh-Oh..._ Their faces seemed to say.

"Y-yes, m'am." The blonde said, barely suppressing her tears as she scampered towards her room.

"May we be excused?" Hikaru asked tentitavly, not wanting their mother lash out at him or Kaoru.

There was no response from their mother as she picked up a few shards, shaking her head and crying.

Taking this as a yes, the boys excused themselves and ran to their now former nanny's room. "M-Miss Moore?" Kaoru called timidly.

"Go away! Haven"t you two gotten what you wanted?! I'm leaving, okay!" Katrina snapped, not looking up from her suitcase.

"W-We're sorry..." The younger twin said, gently taking a step forward.

"I said GET OUT!" The blonde woman shouted, chasing them out.

The boys ran to their room, shutting the door and hugging each other.

They sat on the bed, listening to their babysitter pack her bags in tears.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Um...Hi. Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for not updating in for God knows how long. I've been sick and having some family issues. I've also been having some nasty writer's block recently._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy chapter 8._**

 _Chapter 8_

It had been a few weeks since Katrina Moore left the Hitachiin's. The twins were back to their old habits once more and things returned to normal.

The boys were currently in their room, halfheartedly playing a video game.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked from his place on the bed. He placed his controller down and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, Kao?" The older twin asked boredly from the floor as he sat ccross legged beside his brother.

"Do you think we did the right thing? You know, about Miss Moore?" The younger brother asked, peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Of course we did. She was just another nanny that was here to boss us around and babysit us." Hikaru griped as he attempted to unpause their game.

"Yeah...I know, but she was different. Don't you think? She's the first one to actually prank us back." Kaoru mused, toying withe comforter underneath him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She was pretty cool." The older twin allowed with a smile.

"She got us pretty good too." His brother laughed.

The twins looked at each other.

"I kinda miss her..." They said.

A beat of silence fell over them before Hikaru broke it.

"Kaoru! We should get Katrina her job back!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face as he stood up.

Kaoru sat up from his position on his stomach. "H-How will we do that?! There's no way that Mom will let her come back after what happened!" He said, eyes wide.

The older twin deflated before perking back up. "I guess we'll have to tell her the truth." He said, looking his brother in the eye.

"She'll kill us!" The younger cried, staring at his brother as if he had grown 5 heads.

"It'll be an honorable death!" Hikaru declared.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

So, the plan was set.

The twins were going to tell their mother the truth.


End file.
